1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick inflation device with a safety means to prevent inadvertent actuation of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional quick inflation device comprising a valve body 1xe2x80x2 in which a pressure constant valve 2xe2x80x2, a striking member 15xe2x80x2, and an accumulator 16xe2x80x2 are mounted. A gas container 4xe2x80x2 containing pressurized CO2 is coupled to a coupler 3xe2x80x2 on an end of the valve body 1xe2x80x2. When a pull ring 17xe2x80x2 is pulled out of the valve body 1xe2x80x2, a safety pin 6xe2x80x2 is removed, and the striking member 15xe2x80x2 is moved by accumulated pressure in the accumulator 16xe2x80x2 to pierce a membrane 22xe2x80x2 in the pressure constant valve 2xe2x80x2. Thus, the pressurized CO2 in the gas container 4xe2x80x2 exits an output 18xe2x80x2 of the valve body 1xe2x80x2 through the coupler 3xe2x80x2 and the pressure constant valve 2xe2x80x2. Although the device may provide a quick inflation function, the pull ring 17xe2x80x2 is, however, apt to be inadvertently removed.
FIG. 7 illustrates another conventional inflation device comprising a cylinder 5xe2x80x3 for holding a gas container 4xe2x80x3 containing pressurized air. When inflation is required, a turn knob 3xe2x80x3 is turned to push the gas container 4xe2x80x3 toward a needle 121xe2x80x3 in the cylinder 5xe2x80x3 until a membrane 41xe2x80x3 in the gas container 4xe2x80x3 is pierced by the needle 121xe2x80x3 for inflation purpose. However, turning of the turn knob 3xe2x80x3 is time-consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide a quick inflation device with a safety means to prevent inadvertent actuation of the device while providing a quick inflation function.
A quick inflation device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a body comprising a compartment for removably receiving a gas container containing pressurized gas, the gas container being sealed by a sealing member;
a gas outlet defined in the body and having a first end communicated with the compartment and a second end, a nozzle being mounted in the second end of the gas outlet for supplying pressurized gas from the gas container to an object to be inflated;
means mounted in the body for unsealing the sealing member; and
safety means comprising a first end and a second end, the second end of the safety means being releasably engaged with the body when in a safety position, the first end of the safety means being movable between a non-actuating position and an actuating position, the unsealing means not being actuated by the first end of the safety means when in the non-actuating position, the unsealing means being actuated by the first end of the safety means to unseal the sealing member when in the actuating position.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a quick inflation device comprises:
a body comprising a first compartment for removably receiving a gas container containing pressurized gas, the gas container being sealed by a sealing member;
a gas outlet defined in the body and having a first end communicated with the first compartment and a second end, a nozzle being mounted in the second end of the gas outlet for supplying pressurized gas from the gas container to an object to be inflated;
means mounted in the body for unsealing the sealing member;
a safety lever including a first end pivotally mounted to the body and a second end for manual operation, the second end of the safety lever being engaged with the body when in a safety position, the second end of the safety lever being movable between an inoperative position and an operative position when the second end of the safety lever is disengaged from the body; and
a trigger including a first end pivotally mounted to the body and a second end operably connected to the unsealing means, the second end of the trigger being movable between a non-actuating position and an actuating position; and
the safety lever being pivotable independent of the trigger when not in the operative position, the trigger and the safety lever pivot jointly when the safety lever is pivoted from the operative position along a direction away from the safety position;
the unsealing means not being actuated by the second end of the trigger when the trigger is in the non-actuating position, the unsealing means being actuated by the second end of the trigger to unseal the sealing member when the trigger is in the actuating position.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.